<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ObeyMax day 20! Simeon by Pinepickled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419820">ObeyMax day 20! Simeon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled'>Pinepickled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ObeyMax month!! [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fallen Angels, Gen, Other, Post-Canon, Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simeon thinks, for just a moment, about the fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ObeyMax month!! [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ObeyMax day 20! Simeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Simeon was not a high ranking or powerful angel.  Simeon was not a particularly level headed angel, nor was he the most hot headed.  There really was no rhyme or reason as to why Simeon of all angels was sent to the Devildom, at least, not obvious reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simeon was one of the most tolerant angels, and he got along extremely well with Michael, and Michael’s current favorite angel, Luke, so when Simeon expressed interest in going to the Devildom for the exchange program, Michael had tasked him with looking after Luke and made it happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael himself was an enigma.  Before the Great Celestial War, Michael had only liked Lucifer, and it was the most obvious thing in the worlds.  With any other creature, Michael was distant, barely there, as though only a sliver of his being remained to be with.  When Michael was with Lucifer however, Simeon felt confident in saying that at least 60-70% of Michael was around.  When not with Lucifer, Michael would sometimes outright ignore them, avoid interaction, and look past them as though not seeing them at all.  When with Lucifer, Michael was present enough to do all of those things and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Lucifer fell, and Michael was distant once more, that is, until Luke began to cry.  Luke cried about how the brother he once idolized had fallen, cried about how he’d been betrayed, cried about now most angels avoided him </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d loved Lucifer, like the rest of them hadn’t, cried because he was worried his brother was now suffering in the Devildom, cried that his Michael now barely spoke to him, cried about how he felt as though the only reason anyone had given him the time of day was because the morning star had loved him, and now he was gone.  He cried and cried and cried, tears falling so heavily that it began to rain in the Celestial realm, and rain it did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Michael reappeared from wherever he'd gone, and had comforted the young angel.  Soon enough, Luke was dragging Simeon to Michael's corner of the Celestial Realm every day so they could bake and Luke could pester Michael about everything under the sun.  And Michael seemed present once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simeon thought about this as he laid on Michael's chest, strong arms wound around him.  They were cuddling in bed with Luke, soft music filling the air around them.  Simeon supposed that, since he was present with Luke so often, Michael had taken a liking to him as well. Lucifer had once said that trying to read Michael was like trying to reason with God. Impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simeon decided to ignore the growing malice at his back, ignore the dark spots he saw on Luke, ignore that he's never seen Michael's angel form.  These thoughts were blasphemous… and meant for a later date.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short short short, I guess that's my thing now.  I meant this as platonic, but excluding Luke, think of it however you please.  Yes I am implying that Michael was the first fallen angel.  Yes I am implying Simeon and Luke will follow him. No I have not played the new episodes. I'm weak.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! Comments make me happy. See you tomorrow! (I swear I'm posting the Levi smut)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>